ParT!
by cellofthenewworld
Summary: Looks like the gang's havin' a part. Slumba part. IMPLIED YxU


It's time for a more matured story from me! The guy with the half white and half black mask! It's time for a party! Slumber party!

Disclaimer: No, Code Lyoko does not belong to Tokyopop or me.

* * *

"**What the crap?"**

**Two girls looked at a blonde haired boy with glasses lying on his bed.**

**He repeated, "What the crap?"**

**One of the girls with pink hair asked the blonde boy, "Umm…what's up?"**

"**The ceiling."**

**The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and said, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Jeremie, now what's up?"**

**Jeremie turned his head to the pink haired girl and said, "Look at the ceiling."**

**The girl looked up and saw…nothing. Well, nothing of importance, anyway.**

**The second girl came over and said, "What's wrong with the ceiling?"**

**Jeremie said quietly, "There's a crack."**

**The room went silent.**

**Just then, two boys burst in with three 2-liter cream soda bottles, a giant bag of skittles, a giant bag of M&Ms, salami, a loaf of bread, a PS3, a TV, controllers, enough video games to burn out your eyes, two sets of extra glasses, five sleeping bags, a book of Yo Mama jokes, and some magazines and manga books.**

**The boy on the left carrying everything that wasn't edible had a crazy blonde hairdo with a purple spot in the middle. The boy on the right carrying everything edible had brown hair.**

**The boy with the blonde hairdo set down his stuff on the floor and looked around. Finally, he said, "Did somebody die?"**

**The second girl looked up and said, "No Odd, somebody did not die. And where's William?"**

**Odd replied, "He'll be here soon enough."**

**The boy on the right was still carrying his stuff; he looked at the second girl and said, "Could I get a little help, Yumi?"**

**Yumi smiled and helped the boy put the stuff on a desk.**

**Jeremie looked at the boy and said, "Ulrich, look at the ceiling."**

**Ulrich looked at the ceiling. Immediately, he said, "There's a crack."**

**Both girls stood dumbfounded.**

**Jeremie said, "Yeah, I noticed it too. Aelita didn't though."**

**They looked at Aelita.**

**Aelita put her hands up and said, "Whatever. Not like it's weird that you both noticed something I missed."**

**Odd smiled, "Oh yeah, don't ask me to look at the ceiling. I heard you say the answer."**

**Jeremie sat up on his bed and looked at Odd.**

"**It's not an answer, it's what you notice."**

**Odd sighed, walked over, and looked at the ceiling. For ten seconds there was silence. Finally, Odd said, "Yeah, I see the crack. Did anyone see the second crack?"**

**Yumi laughed and said, "Oh my god! You just got beaten by-**

**She was cut off with Jeremie saying, "No, I saw it too. Just too lazy to said there's a second crack."**

**Yumi frowned at said, "Prove it."**

**Jeremie pointed to a spot on the ceiling with a laser pointer.**

**Odd looked at the spot for a second and said, "No, he knows it."**

**Aelita came back quite shocked, "What the hell?! How all the guys see it?"**

**Yumi smiled and said, "I haven't seen it yet."**

**She walked over and looked at the ceiling. She strained her eyes, but then shook her head. She looked at Aelita, "Only the guys can see it."**

**Then another familiar face came in with pajamas, pillows, and paper + pencils.**

**He set down his stuff as the rest of the gang said, "WILLIAM!"**

**William smiled. He looked at them all surrounding Jeremie's bed (which Jeremie was still on) and said, "You gonna bury Jeremie or something?"**

**Yumi, without hesitation, pointed at the ceiling. William walked over and looked at the ceiling. After ten seconds, he said, "I don't see anything."**

**The girls shouted, "Hooray!"**

**William, now puzzled by the girls burst of happiness, said, "But there are two cracks in the ceiling."**

**The girls froze. They pivoted their bodies and walked over to set up the TV.**

**William asked, "What's all that about?"**

**Ulrich sighed and said, "No clue."**

**Before long, the TV and the PS3 were set up. Along with controllers.**

**Yumi picked out the first game. Assassin's Creed.**

**She put in her memory card and began playing.**

**Finally, she was playing.**

**The others watched in awe as Yumi hopped on rooftops and ran around killing people. This was so her game. The others all got turns. But by far, Yumi had pwned every last one.**

**Next in line was Odd/Ulrich's game (they had to pay for together), COD4.**

**So they began playing.**

**Odd was on a team with Ulrich. They were against another team. The sound of gunshots, explosions, and screams surrounded the room.**

**Jeremie said, "It my cheap-ass surround sound kicking it."**

**Next came Aelita's game. Everyone expected it to be a cute game. It was Burnout Paradise.**

**It the game, Aelita kicked ASS as she hit the gas, drifted, hard braked, drifted, hard braked, hit the gas, drifted, and hit the gas…in a period of two seconds.**

**Finally, Jeremie's game came. Rock Band.**

**He set up the guitars, microphone, and drum kit.**

**Odd smiled and said, "I'll take guitar."**

**Ulrich said, "I'll take bass."**

**Yumi grabbed the microphone. No discussion.**

**Then there was a silence.**

**Aelita shrugged and said, "I got the drums."**

**They then played Tom Sawyer. They sucked.**

**Jeremie said, "Okay. Hand me the guitar."**

**Odd sighed and said, "It's…it's just not like the real thing."**

**Jeremie smiled. "Suck it up."**

**Jeremie chose the song. Run To The Hills. He played expert.**

**Before long, the only one to get 100 was Jeremie.**

**He smiled and said, "Yeah, I've been playing this game for a long time."**

**Next came the point where everyone (in turns) went to the bathroom and got their pajama's on. Next came the point where they set up the sleeping bags (except for Jeremie). Then came the skittles, cream soda, and M&Ms. It now would turn out that none of them would get to sleep.**

**Aelita and Jeremie were watching sbemails. William was playing his game (Soulcaliber 4). Odd was eating some more skittles while reading some manga and magazines. And Yumi and Ulrich had…err…"disappeared" to a "place".**

**Odd read new mangas that night. And during the night, while everyone was still up (like they'd get to sleep anyway), Odd would ask the gang questions.**

"**Hey, Jeremie."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What would you do if you found a mysterious notebook?"**

"**Umm…look at it?"**

"**Oh…umm…what if it could kill people?"**

"**I don't know, maybe kill someone?"**

"**Who?"**

"**YO MAMA!"**

**Odd went back to reading.**

"**Hey, William."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What if you had a metal arm and leg, and could turn metal to weapons?"**

"**I guess I could turn metal to weapons."**

"**What would you do with the weapons?"**

"**Sell them."**

**Odd went back to reading.**

**Just then, Yumi and Ulrich came in smiling.**

**Aelita looked up and asked, "Where were you?"**

**Ulrich and Yumi acted as if they'd been hit with a freakin' torpedo.**

**Ulrich tried to say something, "We were…err…"**

**Yumi cut in, "Exploring! In the forest! There was rat! We caught it! We dropped it! No questions! NONE!"**

**There was a silence.**

**Odd smirked, "Then why aren't your clothes dirty?"**

**Yumi held up a fist, "NO QUESTIONS."**

**Odd acted like he'd been hit with a freakin' harpoon.**

**Jeremie said, "Time for the superlaza!"**

**Dundundunnnnnnn.**

* * *

**Well...yeah. Not sure whether to continue or let in stop dead in it's tracks. Please review. **


End file.
